Rebeldes
by Jazy015
Summary: En la actualidad, las aldeas han evolucionado hasta convertirse en una ciudad. Las naciones han creado sus propias empresas como en la vida real, y los personajes harán aparición, ¿nunca han tenido curiosidad sobre cómo serían sus personajes en la vida real?. / Basado en el mundo RTN. Advertencia de OoC y Crack / Advertencia de yaoi... ¡Disfruten! (bajo tu propio riesgo) WHAT IF?


CAPITULO 1.

En Suna, el calor era insoportable, pero la vida era realmente ordinaria como lo es en la vida real.

Un chico pelirrojo observaba la ciudad desde su escritorio y con una leve sonrisa maliciosa.

–Parece que estás feliz –dijo su padre como una afirmación después de ver la sonrisa de su hijo –No creo que eso se deba a tu nuevo deber como Presidente de tu empresa

–Para nada –contestó el chico como si eso no le importara –tengo muchas otras cosas que pensar, y no es para nada en tu trabajo, _padre_

**… ****Hace Seis Meses…**

Un chico platinado agradecía a una recepcionista por el café. Dio la vuelta con una sonrisa en su rostro después de pagar y dar su propina de todos los días.

El joven de ojos violetas se encontraba normal intentando mostrarse feliz ante la vida. Ser hermano de una de las más grandes empresas del mundo era difícil, y más si eras universitario.

–Menudo día… –caminó con determinación hasta tomar el metro de la ciudad y llegar a su Institución. A pesar de tener prestigios y privilegios, a él le gustaba ir caminando por el simple hecho de tomarlo como un ejercicio.

–Buenos días –saluda con alegría como todos los días al portero de la escuela, y éste le devolvió el saludo con cordialidad.

Llegó a su casillero para sacar sus libros y cuadernos, mientras a su lado aparecía una melena conocida.

–Buenos días, Suigetsu –la pelirroja llevaba un bonito vestido negro y abría su casillero

–Buenos días, Karin –contestó el chico después de lanzarle una mirada –te ves bien

–¿Enserio? ¡Gracias! Me he podido comprar cosas tan bonitas desde que tu hermano me permitió trabajar para tu empresa por un breve tiempo–dijo la chica mientras buscaba un libro que se le perdió –además de que ahora hoy es esa junta tan importante que tu hermano ha estado pidiendo que fueras presentable.

Suigetsu suspiró con incomodidad. Sí, hoy era ese día.

–Se que te molestan estas reuniones, pero si quieres heredar la empresa, debes de…

–Aprender sobre el negocio de mi familia –dijo el chico con desgana –sí, sí, me lo vienes diciendo casi todos los días

–Cada vez que vuelves a poner esa cara me recuerdas al viejo Sui que tanto me desesperaba –dijo la chica con un suspiro e intentando tranquilizarse –recuerdo que eras realmente molesto

–Y tú una mandona –dijo el chico con una sonrisa –bueno, aun sigues siéndolo

La campana de la escuela empezó a sonar, anunciando que las clases estaban a punto de empezar.

–¿Sabes? Estoy feliz de que Jugo se encuentre en la sociedad del cuidado de animales –empezó a platicar Karin de eso –es bueno saber que él trabaja en algo que de verdad le guste…

–Sí, lo sé –contestó el peliblanco con nostalgia –recuerdo nuestros antiguos trabajos. Eran horribles.

–Lo sé –Karin sonreía con tristeza, hasta que se abren las compuertas del ascensor –Pero ¿sabes? Quizás sea por esos trabajos por el cuales ahora somos quienes somos ahora

Suigetsu rió con más ganas en lo que doblaban a la izquierda directo al pasillo que daba a sus respectivas aulas.

–Sí, claro, en ese entonces me di cuenta que tu y yo no… –no pudo terminar la frase al sentir como su café terminaba cayendo sobre la ropa de alguien. Karin había hecho una mueca de terror y disgusto, y Suigetsu no podía ocultar la vergüenza.

–Lo siento…

El chico que tenía frente a él era pelirrojo, un tanto más bajo que él, y maldecía en voz baja al ver su ropa empapada.

–Ya qué –contestó el pelirrojo con disgusto y exasperación. Sacó un pañuelo de su pantalón y empezó a limpiarse –a veces los accidentes pasan

–Ja, entonces no hay tanto problema ¿verdad? –Suigetsu parecía divertido pero lo hacía con el fin de alivianar el ambiente.

–Qué más da –dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa ladina –incluso los más grandes llegan a pasar por estas cosas

Ve a la pelirroja y le guiña un ojo.

–Linda tu novia –y empieza a caminar de nuevo por el pasillo.

~oOo~

Estaban esperando a que todo diera inicio, hasta que todos empezaron a llegar a sus respectivos asientos, pero saludaban con un apretón de manos a un hombre de estatura promedio, ojos hundidos con ojeras y un cabello pelirrojo pero desgastado.

Se trataba del Sr. Sabaku.

Suigetsu, por educación, se levantó para seguir a su hermano y saludar como siempre lo hacía con los socios de otras empresas.

–Es bueno verte, Mangetsu –dijo el viejo hombre hacia el joven platinado –al parecer tu hermano también ha venido –saludó a Suigetsu con un apretón de manos

–También me alegro de verlo a usted y a su hijo –contestó el Hozuki con una sonrisa

–También traje a mi hijo conmigo –el hombre de ojos hundidos señala a su hijo de estatura aun más baja, quien se encontraba detrás de él sin ser visto

–Wow, ¿enserio? –Mangetsu saluda con cordialidad y con una enorme sonrisa –Mucho gusto, Soy Mangetsu Hozuki, ¿y tú eres…?

–Gaara –contestó el chico con una falsa sonrisa –Sabaku no Gaara

Suigetsu estaba estupefacto al ver de quién rayos se trataba.

–_Mierda… _

–Sui –el peliblanco volteo a ver a su hermano, quién lo miraba con desaprobación –saluda

Suigetsu, con torpeza, se acercó al pelirrojo y lo saludó con un apretón de manos

–Mucho gusto… Soy Suigetsiu Hozuki

–Encantado –contestó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa –me da gusto volver a verte, Suigetsu

~oOo~

–_Mátenme, mátenme, mátenme, mátenme_

Un sonido ronco sonó por la sala. Todos voltearon hacia Mangetsu que con la mirada les pedía que se callaran.

Luego miraron al Sr. Sabaku que se había puesto de pié para mostrar los términos del contrato.

–Al ser una de las empresas más importantes de Suna, me es grato informar que nuestra empresa y nuestra nación está satisfecha con la alianza que se tiene en el comercio con la nación de Kirigakure –el hombre de semblante serio, hablaba con tanta confianza y fuerza, que terminó callando hasta el más mínimo ruido –Pero, como todos sabemos, queremos expandir más terreno. No solo en el comercio, sino también en su momento en fuerzas militares, en comunicación y otras ramas impensables, hasta llegar a las investigaciones científicas como la medicina. Este podría ser el primer paso más importante que hemos hecho en nuestras vidas, y esperemos que sea memorable, para que así, haya un mejor futuro para nuestros hijos.

Aquel hombre miraba de reojo a su hijo menor, quien se encontraba cruzado de brazos e inexpresivo, pero como si así lo quisiera el destino, el chico miró en el mismo punto en el que Suigetsu lo estaba observando.

El pelirrojo sonrío de lado con su sonrisa maliciosa de hace rato, provocando un rubor en el albino y obligándolo a desviar la mirada.

–Por eso, con este contrato me es grato informar –Mangetsu se había levantado del asiento al igual que los demás, sonriendo con alegría –Que nuestros herederos, Suigetsu Hozuki y Sabaku no Gaara, serán los que se encarguen de esta tarea y de ahora en adelante, serán socios

"En otras palabras, ustedes dos trabajaran juntos"

Suigetsu estaba tomando su café en ese momento y casi termina ahogándose al escuchar lo que dijo su hermano.

–_¡¿trabajar qué?_ –el chico voltea hacia al pelirrojo, qué también se encontraba igual de sorprendido, pero ablandó la mirada intentando mostrarse indiferente, pero había una chispa en sus ojos que incomodó por completo al albino –_voy a trabajar junto con él _

–Felicidades –Mangetsu había sonreído a su hermano que estaba distraído –Se hará una prueba de seis meses, creo que eso es suficiente como para que agarren el ritmo.

–Ya tengo empleo fijo, no entiendo porqué sigo estudiando –dijo en voz baja a su hermano con una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos. Lo que provocó que su hermano riera con más ganas.

–¿Pero de qué tanto hablas? –el albino ladeo la cabeza y frunció el ceño sin entender lo que quería decir su hermano –No solo trabajaras junto al hijo del señor Sabaku, ¡si no que también serán compañeros universitarios! ¿No es genial?

No, definitivamente no es genial.

~oOo~

Suigetsu había decidido ir a tomar un trago en el bar más cercano que había.

En la puerta apareció su amiga pelirroja con una sonrisa.

–Vamos, no puede salir tan mal –dijo la chica mientras pedía un whisky

–¿No puede salir tan mal? –Dijo el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa –debiste verlo en la junta

–Pareces nena hablando así –dijo la chica enarcando una ceja –además, ¡Yo debería ser la que se sintiera así! Me coqueteo –llega su bebida y le da un trago –Parece ser un puto de primera

–Ni que lo digas –empezó a sonar su celular y vio de quién pertenecía la llamada. Soltó un suspiro y contestó sin ganas.

–¿Hola? –un grito de muerte soltó en la llamada. Pertenecía a Mei –lo sé, lo siento, lo olvidé… mañana llevo los papeles a tu casa, hoy tuve un día horrible…

Terminó de colgar el celular y decidió seguir tomando.

–¡Quiero otra! –golpeó la mesa y al llegar el segundo o tercer vaso, se lo terminó de un trago

–Si sigues así, no recordaras nada –dijo la chica con una leve sonrisa

–Ese es el chiste –y siguió bebiendo

~oOo~

Caminaba por los pasillos de las instalaciones de su Universidad mientras intentaba pensar en su situación.

–Oh, Gaara… –el chico se detiene al escuchar un ruido extraño, hasta que se dio cuenta que esa voz provenía de un salón de clases –Gaara… Gaara…

Eran gemidos.

Suigetsu agrandó los ojos, y se acercó lentamente hasta el salón dónde provenía la voz.

–Gaara… Gaara… Gaara… Gaara…

El albino de ojos lilas agrandó los ojos al ver la escena de la cual estaba siendo testigo.

Una castaña estaba sobre la mesa completamente desnuda mientras Gaara apoyaba una mano sobre el escritorio y penetraba con fuerza a la chica extraña en la mesa.

La chica, empapada en sudor, apretaba con fuerza el marco del escritorio, mientras el pelirrojo penetraba, y se movía con demasiada destreza, provocando incluso que el mobiliario se moviera.

–Shhhh… –el pelirrojo se acercó a los labios de la chica para callar sus altos gemidos. Suigetsu se dio la vuelta llevando una mano a su boca tratando de no articular ningún sonido.

–¡Ey! –Suigetsu escuchó la voz de otra persona que venía por otra parte del pasillo. Se trataba de un chico alto, de cabello negro y ojos azules, tenía una especie de bigotes en sus mejillas y su semblante era de alguien que siempre se encontraba enfadado –¿Qué haces en las instalaciones tan tarde? No es lugar para alguien como tú, idiota. ¡vete a tu casa!

–_Debo salir de aquí… _–con rapidez caminó lejos de aquella habitación e intentando evitar aquel chico que lo había corrido, pero aun así, él no lograría olvidar lo que vio ahí.

~oOo~

Luego de tal agitada semana, había llegado sábado.

Puede que se haya librado de las clases, pero no del trabajo.

–Diablos… –vestía presentable y con un café en la mano. Tomó el ascensor para llegar directamente a su oficina y se encontró con la pelirroja que tanto quería ver.

–Demonios, Sui, si sigues con esa cara empezaré a preguntarte qué tienes –dijo la chica acomodando cada mano en su cintura

–Nada en realidad, es solo que… –el chico no pudo terminar la frase –he estado enfermo en toda la semana

La chica había entrecerrado los ojos, era obvio que sabía que le estaba mintiendo, pero no iba a seguir insistiendo.

–Bueno –la chica sonrió de lado a lado –en tal caso espero que te des prisa, Gaara está en tu oficina esperando trabajar contigo ya

–_Lo que me faltaba _–pensó el albino –_el pelirrojo ya está en mi oficina_

~oOo~

Un pelirrojo jugaba con un pequeño decorativo de la oficina. Luego de observar tanto por la ventana, observa a su lado y ve al chico con el que pronto empezaría a trabajar.

–Lamento llegar tarde –se disculpó el albino, pero el pelirrojo no le importaba

–Suele pasar –dijo el chico con una sonrisa –Hace mucho que no te veo, Sui

El albino se sonroja con la simple mención de su nombre, abre la boca pero no logra decir nada.

El pelirrojo se había bajado del escritorio en el que se encontraba sentado para solo caminar y estar lo suficientemente cerca del chico para así con la ayuda de un dedo, callarlo.

–Shhh… –el albino recordó lo que vio el otro día en la Universidad, y su sonrojo se vuelve más evidente –No me habrás olvidado ¿verdad?

Suigetsu aprieta los puños y trata de ponerse normal.

–¿Cómo podría olvidar a mi mejor amigo?

El pelirrojo sonríe de lado mientras se alejaba del albino, quién ahora se encontraba aliviado de haber recuperado su espacio personal.

–Ha pasado un tiempo…

–Sí, lo sé –dijo el chico con una sonrisa –aunque… para ser mi mejor amigo, nunca mencionaste nada sobre que eras un Sabaku…

–No tenía por qué decirlo –dijo el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros –No era algo que me interesase contarte

–Pensé que tú…

–¿Había desaparecido? –el chico ríe con ganas –De verdad que tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

–Sí, eso ya está claro –dijo el albino con el semblante serio –después de que conocerte en un internado, nunca pensé que fueras hijo de alguien importante.

–No lo sabías porque ni siquiera estábamos en el mismo salón de clases –Gaara lo miró con sus ojos agua marina, y sonrió –recuerda que a ti te conocí en una fiesta, hace unos cuantos años.

Suigetsu regresó su mente a aquella fiesta, llena de aire a sudor, luces por todas partes, música, aroma a dulce y alcohol. Su vista se nublaba al recordar el humo que había por todas partes.

Hasta que recordó a dos chicos charlando cómodamente recargados en una pared. Ahí fue donde comenzó todo, y Sui jamás podría olvidarlo.

–Aún lo recuerdas, ¿no? –Gaara empezó a acercarse, tomando con fuerza su mandíbula –¿Recuerdas que siempre que ocurrían esas fiestas tu y yo… –se acercó lentamente a su oído, solo para susurrar con voz ronca y gutural –_lo hacíamos? _

Suigetsu se alejó por instinto, Gaara sonreía con malicia al ver aquel gesto y no pudo evitar mostrarse divertido.

–Esos días ya pasaron –dijo el chico con el ceño fruncido –ahora es diferente

Gaara volvió a mostrarse serio de nuevo, pero mostró una sonrisa amarga.

–Como sea –se encogió de hombros mientras se dirigía al escritorio –no cambia el hecho de que somos socios, y trabajaremos juntos en el trabajo, además de que en la escuela podemos vernos

El pelirrojo dirige una leve mirada al albino.

–¿No crees que es cosa del destino?

Suigetsu sabía que todo eso era cierto, pero no se dejaría vencer por _su amigo._


End file.
